Remote Control Control
Remote Control Control is the sixth episode of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It premiered on November 1, 2014 to an audience of 2.36 million viewers. Synopsis The kids fight over the remote control for the TV, jeopardizing their parents' anniversary plans. Plot The Harper Quads are fighting over the TV remote like they always do. Dawn tricks her brothers to drop the remote. Nicky and Ricky fall for it but Dicky is left holding it. This comes to shock for Dawn and the rest of the quads because Dicky has never really cared about being in charge of the remote control. The fight escalates and Tom comes to intervene. He turns off the TV and confiscates the remote as a punishment but Anne makes him give it back to them. She does it because it's the eve of their wedding anniversary and she would rather have the quads occupied with TV than disturb them early in the morning. Both Tom and Anne have early anniversary gifts for each other. Tom got a super-comfortable bed with lots of features and Anne loves it. Anne gives him an advanced remote control that Tom wanted which can control everything in the house. Tom names the remote "clicky" and programs everything in the house while the quads wish they could get their hands on it. The parents go to bed and ask the quads not to disturb them the following morning. Whoever wakes them up will be banned from watching TV for a whole month. The following morning, the quads wake up early ready to grab the remote but it is nowhere to be found. Ricky suggests getting Clicky from their mom and dad's bedroom but is scared of waking them up and losing TV privileges. Nicky doesn't want to risk it and so, he goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ricky joins Nicky in the kitchen. Dawn and Dicky aren't willing to back down. So, they run to the bedroom while fighting one another for a chance to get to the remote first. Dawn defeats Dicky and successfully swaps Clicky in Tom's hand with a sandwich. They run downstairs ready to watch TV. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Nicky finds the remote and tries to notify Dawn and Dicky. But, Ricky stops him saying that he was hiding the remote so that when Dicky and Dawn wake mom and dad, they will be in trouble and lose their TV privileges. This would leave Ricky and Nicky with the TV to themselves. Nicky finds the plot evil but plays along. Dicky and Dawn continue fighting over Clicky until they accidentally drop it in a dipping sauce. This causes Clicky to malfunction and execute the wrong commands. Any attempt to turn on the TV ends up messing with their parents in the bedroom. It causes the electronic bed to fold in on itself with Tom and Anne in between And then they yell for the Harper quads and they don’t respon. It raises the temperature in the room and also sprays them with water. Tom wakes up and believes that everything has turned against them. Ricky laughs at Dawn and Dicky for destroying Clicky because it would make them grounded for even longer. Unfortunately, Dawn and Dicky notice Ricky hiding the real TV remote in his back pocket. They accuse him of hiding the remote to get them in trouble. Ricky wonders how the remote got their since he had left it in the kitchen. It turns out Ricky had secretly placed the remote in Ricky's pocket to frame him and get him in trouble too. Once they're all eliminated, Nicky would be left alone with full control of the TV remote. While Dawn, Dicky and Ricky are fighting in their parent's bedroom over who messed up, Nicky prepares a nice breakfast and brings it to the parents. He acts innocent and proud for being the only one who didn't disturb the parents. Tom reveals that he had programmed Clicky to record everything in the house. He plays a video footage of Nicky putting the remote in Ricky's back pocket to frame him, needless to say, they all get in trouble. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Trivia * This episode was the most viewed of the series, with 2.36 million viewers. * It's unknown what Dawn was whispering. * This episode takes the second hiatus. * This episode revealed Anne has big feet goof Tom banns TV with clicky However it is illegal to ban TV. Gallery You many view '''Remote Control Control's' gallery here.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2014 Category:Bossy Dawn Category:November 2014 Category:Dicky Leadership Category:Nicky Leadership Category:Dawn Leadership Category:Ricky's Devious Side Category:Ricky Leadership